1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver in which bits are capable of being taken out quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional screwdriver includes a plurality of bits formed in different shapes, such as a cross, a tetragon, a hexagon, a star so that the bits are fitted onto or removed from the screwdriver based on different requirements.
However, the bits have to be stored in a box to occupy a store space. In addition, the box and the screwdriver are put separately to lose easily, and the bits have to be taken out of the box to be further fitted on the screwdriver, increasing replacement time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.